Heroes Colosseo guide
à This page is a guide for players looking to succeed at playing Heroes Colosseo, with information on parameter point distribution and general strategy. Parameter point distribution When preparing to play Heroes Colosseo, the first step is parameter point distribution. A key aspect of winning battles in Colosseo is ensuring you have more life points than your opponent from the very get go, and how your distribute your points will determine how much life points you start with. Generally, the key to maximizing your life points is making sure that your stats are balanced, as this is how the game calculates your base life points. In particular, having equal attack power, defense power, and energy will yield the optimal amount of life points in battle (having a little more invested in attack and defense power will provide an even greater boost). Obviously, this means that you won't be as proficient at other events, but if you can afford to distribute your parameter points this way you should, especially if you have multiple accounts. Additionally, you should ensure that you are at the game's maximum level (220), as this will also help maximize your life points in battle. It is also important to take into account the fact that your main lines still require sufficient power in order to be used, even if you don't actually expend any attack or defense power in battle. Generally, you should have at least 100 invested in both attack and defense power so you can have up to five power 20 cards in each line, although if you level up to 220 and have equal stats, this is unlikely to be an issue. Deck building Since you are required to both attack and defend in battle, you will need to have five attack cards and five defense cards for your main lines, or up to nine defense cards if you use support lines. When deciding on cards to include, you will generally want to find cards with a good combination of both skills and stats as both are important. Cards with good skills but bad stats will only hinder you, with the opposite being true. When skill picking, consider your options. While boost cards can give you a formidable attack/defense, drop cards can be just as deadly going the other way. A good boost/drop card with decent stats is generally what you should try aiming for when filling out your lines. While support lines are entirely optional, with many players ranking high without them, they can give you a bit of an edge in battle, since they target players of the opposite element, allowing you to take advantage of specific element drop cards. However, be aware that such cards are generally only found at lower power levels, so you will end up sacrificing stats for skills. Strategies Player targeting In general, you want to try and aim for as many wins as you can. As such, how you select targets in battle will determine how much you can accomplish this goal. As a general rule, you should try and aim for players whose level is lower than you, as this initial advantage in life points will be a huge factor in battle, and can often help you squeak out a victory even against players whose lines outmatch yours. However, be careful when following this strategy as even players significantly lower than you in level can still tear you up if the disparity in attack and defense lines is great enough. Player leader cards can also be a telling sign of how strong an opponent is. Generally, if your opponent is using common Rare or Ultra Rare cards as their leader (for example, Deus Ex Machina or Flaming Werewolf) or most LCP cards in general, it's a good chance that this card is their strongest card. The same can be said for Ultra Rare cards given out for free during log in campaigns (such as (Homecoming) Princess Lisa's Return). However, be careful with this approach. Players will often set their leaders as weak Ultra Rare or even Common cards in order to lure players into attacking them. Having a good memory helps in knowing who to attack. If you find players weaker than you, it's a good idea to remember their names so you can attack them again (you can attack the same player up to three times a day). As well, being aware of the stronger players in the community helps as well. If you struggle for victories, trying enlisting the help of your Guild. Have your guildmates vacate their defense lines to give you easy victories, and you can do the same to repay them. Doing this not only helps everyone in the guild with normal victories, but gives you each of you the chance for a revenge victory as well, earning you double the points. Of course, this only works if your guildmates are in the same class as you since you can't target outside of your class. As well, this depends on your luck, since player matching is random by nature, so you may never see a guildmate available for targeting. Take advantage of revenge victories Revenge victories award more than double the points of regular and defense victories. As such, you should aim for revenges every chance you can get as this will help you accumulate points much faster (especially if you have a really good deck). A good way of doing this is to completely vacate your defense line (or support lines if you use them) when inactive, filling them with commons and such, so that weaker players can earn victories against you. This gives you a lot more revenge chances. Once they beat you, you can beat them right back for double the points. While it may be tempting to just sit back, and watch your defense beat down everyone, you will earn far less points this way then if you just let people beat you up first. If you are aiming for achievement victories, you can let your defense do the work until you reach your goal, but it is advisable to aim for revenge victories if you are planning on ranking high. Also, remember to set back your defense lines when attacking other players, otherwise you will have a hard time winning any battles, revenge or otherwise. Furthermore, do take note that revenge victories are generally more difficult to win, so if you find yourself losing a lot of regular battles, you may not fare better with revenges. Support your guildmates Make sure you hit the "Support" button often if you are in a guild. This button is found on the main Colosseo page. Doing so will not only give your guildmates a bonus to their lifepoints, but it will give you a bonus to your lifepoints as well. If you are not in a guild, get one so you can take advantage of this feature. The bonus may not seem like much, but it will likely be the difference winning and losing in close battles. Get a Colosseo event card Getting a Colosseo event card will give you a boost of up to 30% to your points, so if you can afford one, do get it. This is especially useful for players trying to rank high. Do keep in mind that the card's event skill only works for the event it was released in, so acquire one only if you are planning on ranking high, otherwise you would be better served by selling it before or during the event. Stock up on Elixirs Like any event, the key to success is stocking up on potions or in this case, Battle Elixirs. How much you'll need depends on your goal. If you are simply looking to maintain your current class, then simply relying on the free Elixirs you get from those achievement milestone rewards should be enough (as well as battling every time you recharge on Battle Points). If you aren't around often enough to take advantage of your recharged Battle Points, then you should probably get around 5-10 extra Elixirs (depending on your current class). If you are planning on moving up, expect to spend a lot of Elixirs. Moving up from Class B to A will likely mean an investment of around 20-40 Elixirs (depending on your deck and approach to Colosseo), with a jump from A to S requiring at least 100 Elixirs. Regardless of your goal, make sure you have enough Elixirs to accomplish what your are aiming for. Category:Heroes Colosseo Category:Tips/Strategy Category:Best Deck